


All Hours Wound (The Last One Kills)

by galfridian



Category: Elementary (TV), Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Crossover, F/M, crossovering treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-29
Updated: 2014-08-29
Packaged: 2018-02-15 08:00:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2221524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/galfridian/pseuds/galfridian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock joined the Pan Pacific Defense Corps on a foggy July morning, all grim determination.</p><p>Joan, of course, followed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Hours Wound (The Last One Kills)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [weasleytook](https://archiveofourown.org/users/weasleytook/gifts).



That year, August was sweltering. The heat hunted its prey: It crept past walls of stone and brick and metal; it crippled the best of industrial air conditioners. It coiled, ready to strike. By the time the sun rose each morning, Joan's skin felt feverish.

Understandably, beaches and pools across the country were brimming the day the first Kaiju attacked. The casualties were –

It wasn't a number she liked to think about.

The taste of triumph in the air after the monster fell was palpable.

But Joan and Sherlock sat in the Brownstone, rewatching the footage. Searching, though for what, she couldn't say.

 

 

Six months later, in a winter as frigid as the summer was sweltering, a second Kaiju attacked Manila.

By the end of the year, Mexico and Australia also met the monsters.

 

 

In April of 2015, Sergio D'onofrio and Caitlin Lightcap, piloting a Jaeger called Brawler Yukon, killed a Kaiju off the coast of Vancouver.

For months, Sherlock pored over the data on the Drift and syncing with Jaegers.

Then the Kaiju nicknamed Onibaba attacked Tokyo.

 

 

Sherlock joined the Pan Pacific Defense Corps on a foggy July morning, all grim determination.

Joan, of course, followed.

 

 

The training was harsh and relentless. Some mornings, it took all of Joan's strength to pull herself out of bed. But Sherlock thrived under the brutality, slowing only to push her forward. And so, as she had when becoming a detective, Joan also thrived. She grew strong.

 

 

When the time came, their Drift compatibility was unsurprising. Their Jaeger, Motor Mammoth, was a colossal beauty. Sleek and black. Inside, Sherlock beside her, Joan felt invincible.

 

 

She expected Drifting to come easier.

She expected to know all of Sherlock's secrets.

But some things, some mistakes, he kept to himself.

And there were other things, things she couldn't have guessed, inside his mind.

(She suspected, when he looked, he saw those things inside her mind, too.)

 

 

Their first time out, it was January of 2017. Another bitter winter.

The Kaiju nearly tore Motor Mammoth in half, and Joan swore she looked into its eyes and saw hatred, but finally, it died.

 

 

Later, she and Sherlock stood together, watching a team repair their Jaeger.

And though the bite of winter reached for them, Joan felt as fevered and restless as she had the summer the first Kaiju came – but more alive.

So she kissed Sherlock, frantically, and those secret things they'd seen in each other's minds came to life.


End file.
